


【佐all】思悼

by Yoshitaro



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshitaro/pseuds/Yoshitaro
Summary: 思念的思，悼亡的悼
Relationships: 佐香, 佐鸣
Kudos: 1





	【佐all】思悼

**Author's Note:**

> 鸣人死亡；香磷视角，第一人称；感情线隐晦

我很少去木叶，有关那里的回忆并不愉快。要不是听说佐助回去了，我也不会带着一束白花急匆匆赶过去。

花是给佐助的哥哥的。

我找了好久才找到墓园，我本以为宇智波鼬会和族人葬在一起，没想到竟在慰灵碑上看到了他的名字。

木叶的雨季到了，夏天仿佛从未来过这里，湿冷的风夹着水气钻进衣袖，冻得我浑身发抖。

我颤颤巍巍地放下花，想赶紧离开这里去找佐助，恰在起身时，发现一个熟悉的背影。

佐助。

他坐在地上，身上湿透了，如果我没看错，他手边那一块瘪下去的东西是啤酒罐。在此之前，我从来不会把佐助和酒精联系在一起。

“佐助？”

他竟然喝醉了。

即使雨水冲刷掉了大部分酒气，刺鼻的味道还是让我感到一丝不适。我走近他，轻轻蹲下。

第一次这样近距离看他，却是在阴森的墓地、是在这样糟糕的天气里。

他闭着眼睛，呼吸声浑浊，被打湿的头发粘在额头上，水珠沿着鼻梁和下颚线缓缓滴落，我看得入了神，仿佛是我的指尖描画着他的轮廓。

十几年过去了，我还是如此喜欢他。

佐助突然咳嗽起来，我吓了一跳，连忙扶住他，他睁开眼睛，里面布满了血丝。

“香磷？”

他的声音非常沙哑，像一块砂纸摩擦着发霉的石头。

“啊，那个，我顺路来看看，没想到你也在这，真巧。”我把鬓发拨到而后，满怀笑意看他。在他面前，我永远是开朗活泼、痴迷于他的女人。

“不过，佐助你怎么喝酒了？我不记得你会喝酒。”

佐助看了一眼瘪掉的啤酒罐，它躺在水坑里，不断有污浊的泥水往里灌。

“呃……”佐助猛地扶住额头，原本要站起来，突然起来的刺痛又迫使他跌坐了回去。

“没事吧？喝了很多吗？”

我从未期望过佐助会理睬我的关切，他现在看起来很脆弱，我心想，就算他赶我、威胁我，我也不会走的。

“佐助，为什么突然这样？”

佐助突然不动了，甚至没有推开几乎有些得寸进尺的我。

青紫的嘴唇，狼狈的模样。每一个地方我都好喜欢。

他的眼睛里没有我的身影，以前没有，现在也没有，可我不在乎，能像这样在他身边，我就足够幸福了。

我看见他动了动嘴唇，却没发出声音；我知道我从来不是他倾诉的对象。

我沉溺于他的气息和自己的爱慕里，没注意到有温热的液体从他眼角滑落。

〈〈〈

很久之后我才知晓，那个雨天，佐助靠坐着的墓碑，是漩涡鸣人的。

我从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒，和佐助喝的是同一个牌子，很苦，度数不高，但足以叫喝的人眼睛泛红、舌生酸涩。

我爱的男人，高大帅气，是多少女人的梦中情人。虽然对我总是冷漠，但我知道他其实很温柔。可命运待他残忍，他不得不用一生经历数段不告而别，血污和泪水铺满前程。

他用一生思念故人。

fin.


End file.
